Hydrocarbon fluid is generally produced from an earth formation using a wellbore provided with a casing or liner having perforations at the level of the producing formation. The hydrocarbon fluid flows through the pores of the earth formation and the perforations into the wellbore.
A problem frequently encountered during production is that the pores of the formation are naturally clogged by fine solids or diagenetic mineral particles, or become clogged by fines solid particles in the course of hydrocarbon fluid production, thereby decreasing the flow rate and increasing the flow resistance. Another frequently encountered problem is that the perforations extending into the earth formation are contaminated by crushed or fused rock particles as a result of the use of shaped explosive charges to create the perforations, or by residual material from such shaped explosive charges. Such particles and residual materials impede the flow rate of hydrocarbon fluid.
It is an object of the invention to provided a device for reducing, or eliminating, the problem of reduced flow rate due to clogging of the pores of the earth formation.